Comprando Besos
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Cuando Yuzu le pidió acompañarla al supermercado a comprar creyó que sería sólo eso. "Comprar" Nadie le advirtió que terminaría en el suelo sobre un rubio desconocido, de mirada tan parecida a la de cierto capitán shinigami. Mucho menos que a ese chico se le ocurriría besarla de repente. ―¡¿Es que acaso tenía cara de vendedora de besos! /YukioxKarin/
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicatorias:** **Hope** ¡A esa obsesiva de Yukio que por su culpa lo amo también! **Arizbe Hilka**. Que no sé si le gusta esta pareja pero cuando leí uno de sus comentarios en el Fanfic de _**Astix Kurosaki "Felicidad"**_ (nota: me divierto leyendo comentarios, ¡soy tan social!) no me pude evitar imaginar al rubio de la PSP con Karin-chan, así que en resumen, este Fanfic es también su culpa.

PD: Primero en "Prohibido molestar hoy" y ahora acá… como sabrán ¡Yukio siempre desea venganza!

•

•

* * *

**Comprando Besos**

Una hora. Exactamente una hora. Una hora con diez minutos, con cincuenta segundos, con… ¡El punto importante es que era mucho tiempo!

Karin frotó su mano con la parte baja de su camiseta negra, para después voltear su vista hacia los estantes que mantenían apiladas las latas de la tienda. "Y allí va de nuevo…"

Vio cómo ladeaba un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando un ojo. Luego hizo lo mismo, esta vez, ladeando la cabeza al lado izquierdo y viendo por el ojo contrario.

Por quinta vez echó un suspiro ante la indecisión de Yuzu, que en ese momento miraba entre una y otra lata de atún que traía en cada mano. En instancias como esa su hermana menor parecía ser sumamente meticulosa. ¿Qué persona elegía de esa manera entre dos marcas distintas? Es decir, para ella, era lo mismo. No había diferencia cuando lo comía y luego, naturalmente, lo digería y… el baño.

"Qué asco…" Adquirió una mueca de repulsión ante lo último.

―Hmmm… ―Yuzu hizo un pequeño mohín, con la boca, al que le prestó atención alegrándose de que por fin estuviera colocando un producto dentro de la canastilla plástica… Pero la mano se detuvo antes de hacerlo, Yuzu volvió a fijar su atención entre las dos latas volviendo a compararlas.

Una gran gota es situó a la cabeza de la peli-negra ―¿Esto es en serio…? ―gimió de pena por lo bajo algo que su hermana no oyó ya que estaba ocupada aún con su visión sobre lo que traía.

Ahora entendía por qué Ichigo iba sólo al supermercado, con su hermanita cerca aquello no se acababa jamás.

―¿Yuzu qué te parece si voy por lo que falta? ―su hermana no contestó― ¿Quieres que va-?

―Arroz ―soltó de repente la castaña.

En lo que se quedaba mirando las diferencias de productos Karin se fue encaminando de manera lenta a otro de los pasillos continuos. Idealmente, se preguntó lo de siempre en esa semana, dónde estaría su hermano Ichigo. No interfería, claro que no iba a hacerlo, pero le hubiese gustado hablar con él antes de que se marchara -seguramente- a la Soul Socity.

"Quizá… Toushiro…" Sí, claramente su hermano podría tener una visión del rostro del capitán de la décima división. Tenía dudas respecto a lo acontecido con los poderes de Ichigo que deseaba preguntarle. O quizá su mente quería creer eso para así tener que hablar con aquel joven shinigami.

Llegando al borde del pasillo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la sección incorrecta, la sección de "cuidado higiénico" podría definirse, había allí desde cepillos de dentales hasta papel higiénico. Encogiéndose de hombros se acercó, no era algo que le gustara hacer pero debía, alzó su mano y tomó del estante un paquete color rosa pues recordaba necesitar protectores interiores.

―Siento que en cualquier momento voy a perderme. ―susurró esquivando a una mujer la cual iba corriendo con un típico carrito al tope de productos, al otro extremo vio a dos niños pidiéndole tal o cuál cepillo de dientes, con forma de animalito, a su padre y a lado suyo una ancianita observaba cajitas de laxante como si fuera la cosa más importante, no del mundo, sino del universo.

A falta de canasta tuvo que llevarlas en mano, intentando esconderlas en su puño, le resultaba vergonzoso aún recordar dónde se colocan esas cosas. Así volvió a caminar en busca del sector de comestibles no perecederos. Nuevamente la misma señora pasó por su lado, creando una ráfaga de viento que alegró a los niños de los cepillos, casi tiró a la ancianita; y Karin pudo ver cómo un chico que iba distraído terminaba perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenía al igual que ella.

―¿Podrías fijarte por dónde caminas? ―aún sin levantarse se le ocurrió gritar a quien sea que le haya hecho caerse de trasero al suelo, no estaba de humor como para aguantar a alguien tan descuidado, ante su frase oyó un suspiro.

―¿Debería decir lo mismo? ―aunque el tono era bajo y calmo ella pudo percibir el sarcasmo al decirlo― No ves por dónde vas.

Esas palabras la hicieron molestarse, se puso en pie rápido dirigiendo su vista furiosa hacia la persona. Antes de gritarle como planeaba se sorprendió de lo que halló su visión. Un chico, seguramente no pasaría su edad o sería unos meses mayor que ella, de piel clara, debajo de su negro gorro, unos cabellos rubios en punta le cubrían uno de sus ojos…

"Ohg, Kami-sama ¿Por qué en todo lo que veo hay mensajes subliminales de él?"… Ojos verde intensos, bastante penetrantes, que hacían recordarle a…

Sí, al capitán Hitsugaya.

Mientras se iban del lugar el par de niños pequeños no evitaron reírse al ver cómo ese joven vestido de negro; de chaqueta hasta por las rodillas, al igual que unos pantalones del mismo tono, chasqueó dedos frente a la cara de esa chica.

Repentinamente Karin reaccionó, avergonzada de la mirada con un toque de preocupación que poseía la persona frente a ella.

―No deberías hacer eso. ―tuvo que decir para que recién se diera cuenta de su acto. También sintió un ligero presentimiento. Le resultaba, demasiado familiar la chica frente a él. Su extenuante actitud era lo que conseguía recordarle a una persona de cabellera magenta que amaba patear puertas a pesar de que se le notase la ropa interior, cosa que le fastidiaba bastante.

―¿Y tú quién… eres? ―se le ocurrió preguntar, a ella, para salir del momento incómodo que formó, aunque en un principio estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio. Tratar actitudes parecidas a la suya no era su fuerte.

El rubio no privó su rostro de una sonrisa ante la curiosidad dándose cuenta por fin de quién se trataba ella ―Ya recuerdo, tú eres la hermana de Ichigo, Kurosaki Karin. ¿Verdad? ―Por un momento la vio sorprenderse, y luego asentir con suavidad.

En el blanco.

"La niña de quien, aquel capitán shinigami, rescató el balón." Un frío correría por la espina dorsal de cualquier persona al descifrar la clase de mente brillante de este jovencito tan obstinado, siempre.

Los dos jóvenes estaban tan abstenidos en ellos mismos que no notaron cómo, de nuevo, la misma señora de la que ambos habían sido víctimas corría de un lado a otro. ―¡Fuera de mi camino mocosos!

Rápido, certero, ruin, pero sobre todo más fue rápido. Tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo venir.

Karin, de repente, al ser golpeada en la espalda por el bolso tambaleante que cargaba la rechoncha mujer y como la ley de Newton dice, cayó.

Cayó debido al peso gravitatorio de su cuerpo, que no fue capaz de sostenerse, y en su trayecto fue llevándose de paso a quién tenía en frente suyo.

Y entonces, sucedió igual de rápido que la caída. Sus labios, los labios de Kurosaki Karin… estaban húmedos de repente, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par. Ni hablar de su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho al sentir la cálida chaqueta del rubio acariciar parte de su cuello.

En cambio para él todo era más calmado, se resignó en el momento en que vio venir la caída pero tampoco fue como si negara desearlo. Sus ojos viendo los de él lo decían, al menos ella intuyó eso, en un pequeño silencio que hizo entrever la sonrisa de suficiencia del chico posándose sobre sus labios semi abiertos. De nada sirvió notar la situación y que estuviera a punto de levantarse pues la presión de una mano enguantada tomándole por el borde del codo la detuvo.

Por un instante Yukio cerró los parpados suavemente.

Al verlo ceder presión en ella, Karin, se levantó de golpe, e ignorando a las personas que les miraban en un círculo formado a su alrededor, marchó en busca a la salida del sitio.

―Oye… ―justo cuando creyó estar libre la voz del sujeto aparecía detrás suyo y no pudo evitar voltearse dejando a ver su cara de psicópata de esas que con claridad te dicen "Cualquier cosa que hagas será mi excusa para asesinarte."

Con verla en ese estado la mente del Fullbringer sopesó antes de extenderle entre sus guantes el pequeño paquete hallado en el piso. ―Supondré que esto es tuyo.

―… ―Sin saber qué decir, la acción que atinó a hacer fue acercar su mano temblorosa para tomar lentamente su única compra, aún con el rubor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas, haciendo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del usuario Fullbring.

―Oh, cierto… ―recordó― No me cobrarás el beso ―bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa― ¿verdad?

_¡PLAFF!_ Sin avisos ni miramientos Karin no molestó en preguntarse si debía estampar su palma en la mejilla derecha del rubio.

•••

En la entrada del supermercado fue donde ambas gemelas, parecía, hubieran acordaron encontrarse.

La sonrisa alegre de Yuzu no se borró al ver a su gemela ocultando su rostro entre los largos mechones de su cabello pero al verla falta de su encargo sus labios atrajeron un puchero infantil y una mirada amarga ―Karin-chan te olvidaste del arroz.

Sin más, de un empujón la metió por la puerta de cristal que se abrió automáticamente para irse ella en dirección a su casa. ―¡Me alcanzas luego!

La reacción de Karin fue la siguiente, alzar los brazos hacia los lados con un gesto de desconcierto. ―¿Huh?

Estuvo a punto de protestar y devolverse por donde la tiraron, sin embargo "Ahg, él tiene la culpa ¡Ese chico me las va a pagar!" Y dio un giro abrupto para buscar a dicha persona, por hacerla olvidar sus compras, besarla sin permiso, pero más que todo por provocarle enojo con su simple presencia aunque fuese sólo momentánea.

Además ¿Aún él le debía dinero, no? Después de todo dejó en claro que sus besos no eran gratis. ―Y tengo la manera perfecta de que me pagues, maldito. ―susurró y sonrió triunfante.

Sí, definitivamente los besos no en gratis. Ella esperaba que estuvieran a mano cuando él le devolviera el suyo.

* * *

•

•

**Pobrecito de Yukio u.u ¡Karin, él sólo te quería pagar! ¡No tenías porqué hacer eso! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo: **_"Esa mujer"_ Me refiero a la lucha de Hitsugaya vs Yukio. El momento en que Yukio le dice a Hitsugaya: "-¿Acaso tengo que decir una estúpida frase como "Esa mujer está en peligro" para que así obtengas fuerza con el poder del amor?"Sinceramente esperaba otra reacción del capitán pero amé eso de Toushiro. "-Me ha tocado con el más molesto." XD

¡Espero que esta última parte les guste! ¿A que el nombre es original? :,3 ¿He? ¡Gracias por inspirarme!

•

•

* * *

**Cobrando Besos**

Subió su mano derecha a su frente, rascándose con incomodidad los mechones blancos de su cabello.

Delante, dos miembros de la familia Kurosaki, Yuzu e Ichigo, se mantenían platicando entre ellos… o más bien era el último quien gritaba a la petición antes realizada por su hermanita.

―¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!―finalmente cedió el mayor, cerrando los párpados para luego mirar al capitán portador de un Gigai.― Ve a buscar a Karin. ―gruñó enojado, la castaña en cambio sonreía complacida.

El capitán simplemente achicó hombros, ocultando la barbilla entre su bufanda y metiendo manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans azul marino. No entendía por qué Kurosaki estaba molesto, además eran ellos los que querían que fuera a buscar a su hermana.

Ni que a él le urgiera verla.

Demasiado.

No.

No le urgía, de verdad.

Antes de lograr abrir la puerta Ichigo se enfrentó al capitán, mirándolo con furia y una sonrisa mortífera. ― ¡Pero te advierto que si le tocas un pelo...!

En el aire quedó la advertencia, el capitán salió dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

"Kurosaki, ¿quién cree que soy?" Sí, el shinigami sustituto era un exagerado.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser el buscar a Kurosaki Karin al supermercado central de Karakura?

•••

El estante en esa sección contenía los variados alimentos. Entre ellos, fideos con forma de moñitos, largos, circulares, parecidos a hojuelas. En fin, los fideos rebozaban en paquetes.

Y no era doña "Me-fijo-bien-las-marcas-antes-de-comprar" Era descuidada, en ocasiones tenía que volver a las tiendas por llevarse cosas caducadas.

Esta vez era lo mismo. Vio el lugar donde estaban los paquetes de arroz, tomó dos cajitas medianas, y se fue hasta una de las filas contiguas de las cajas registradoras.

Le impresionó la cantidad de gente en frente, sabía que tendría que esperar mucho. Y más al ver a la muchacha que masticaba su goma de mascar a la vez que se limaba una uña, y disque atendía mirando desinteresada a todo gritando un chillón "¡Siguiente!"

Anotó mentalmente: La próxima elegirse otra de las cajas.

Diez personas adelante suyo, y cada vez tras ella crecía el número de formados. Le alteraba, presenció eso en varias ocasiones, era horrible. Sólo esperaba pasar desapercibida.

―¡Mami! ¡Mira es ella!―y adiós desapercibimiento― ¡Mami, es la niña que jugaba raro con aquel chico de gorro negro!

"Ay, no puede ser…" Cuando una infantil voz dijo la gente comenzó a murmurar sobre ella, haciéndole bajar los ojos al piso. "¿Qué se creen?" Calló mentalmente.

Tal vez la mayor parte de culpa recaía en su falda. ¿Es que no lo notaban? ¡Llevaba unas calzas abajo, no es como si no pensara en esas cosas! Tampoco es como si hubiese querido que la mujer la golpeara y mucho menos terminar cayendo sobre ese chico de cabello rubio claro. Ni tampoco, haberlo… besado.

¡Oh, dios! ¡Eso lo cargaría con ella el resto de su vida al saber que su primer beso fue con un completo desconocido! Se sentía miserable.

"_No me cobrarás el beso… ¿Verdad?"_

Cabizbaja meneó la cabeza molesta y con un ligero rubor en su rostro. "¿Lo hubiera… hecho?"

Antes estuvo, en un minúsculo momento, pensándolo. Al buscarlo, llegar y no verlo cerca se molestó pero entendió lo estúpido que su acto resultaría. No podía ir y decir, _"Dame el dinero que me debes del beso que me robaste.", _o algo así. ¡Era una completa locura!

Al llegar su turno se apuró a colocar las cosas, la muchacha les pasó esa "pistola" -como le decía por no saber el nombre- , y la miró indicándole el precio.

Allí vino el problema. Revisó sus bolsillos, varias veces, el dinero no se dignaba a aparecer además ni siquiera traía bolsillos en su fino abrigo, era imposible encontrar algo-, realmente estaba frustrada.

―NIÑA. ―Al llamado se fijó tras ella, reconociendo a la mujer que le pego con su bolso hace como media hora― ¿No te puedes apurar? ¡Hay personas que no tenemos todo el día! ―y mordió una de las patatas fritas de la bolsa abierta en su mano.

―Seeh, se nota… ―Suspiró resignada mirando las cajas de arroz. Lo que le quedaba era devolverlos. Sin prestar atención a la muchacha, que le frunció el seño, caminó para irse.

¿Cómo es que no recordó pedirle dinero a Yuzu? Maldijo mentalmente, ella fue la que tendría que dárselo después de todo.

―Kaaarin…―un pequeño temblor, comenzando en la planta de sus pies, le subió al pecho al oír su nombre o más bien esa voz decirlo. "Por favor no, por favor…" Rezó, oró y negó sin embargo al alzar su vista, lentamente, lo encontró.

Sus ojos verdes con una mirada de monotonía. Debajo, sobre su barbilla, su boca formaba una línea recta.

― ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ―sin pensarlo gritó.

Él se mostró ligeramente molesto, odiaba el escándalo. ―De compras.

― ¡No veo que lleves nada! ―señaló enojada― ¿Acaso acosas gente o algo por el estilo? ―exageraba pero le parecía el colmo que estuviera allí, justo delante suyo, además de aún causarle vergüenza lo sucedido con él.

El rubio arqueó su única ceja visible. "Eres más ruidosa que Riruka… Pero me acostumbré a eso hace tiempo." Tomó un tono preocupado de repente― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

De forma imperceptible se vio la diversión en las palabras, se estaba burlando de ella.― ¡Juro que voy a patearte donde…!

―¡Se pueden apurar! ―Los gritos hicieron darse cuenta, de nuevo, que no estaban solos y que aún seguía en el supermercado. Molesta y avergonzada, se colocó a un lado para darle espacio a la gente.

―Malditos. ―miró a su lado, el rubio aún estaba allí― ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?!

Sin contestar le dio la espalda mirando a la cajera. ―Dos pares de baterías nueve V. ―al instante la chica le pasó lo pedido. A penas recibió sus cosas le entregó unos billetes, sin contarlos, esperando un segundo hasta que le indicaron que estaba correcto el dinero para voltearse. Claro que él ya sabía eso.

Karin mientras tanto le miró furibunda, inconscientemente abrazando sus cajas entre su pecho, con la boca hecha una "n".

Percatándose eso que traía ella, su actitud y, lo que según oyó, la respuesta vino a la mente de Yukio sin problemas: ―Ya veo, no tienes dinero. ―la afirmación fue directa.

_No tienes dinero._ Demasiado directa.

_No tienes dinero. _Tan directa, además de la indiferencia que llevaba, que Karin deseó golpearlo, antes de realizar una acción él caminó otra vez a la caja.

Atónita y sin comprender vio cómo el chico hablaba la cajera y le entregaba algunos billetes, luego caminó tranquilamente cruzando junta a ella. ―Eres libre. ―comentó, ahogando una carcajada.

Tomándolo como una burla estuvo por gritarle pero viendo que él no llevaba nada aparte de las pequeñas baterías rectangulares en mano, las cuales había pagado ya, notó que era verdad. ― Deberías ir a tu casa ¿No? ―mientras se iba afirmó.

Automáticamente le siguió, resultándole extraño que haya resuelto su problema así como así. ¿Es decir, quién se creía para regalar dinero? ¡Ricky Ricon o qué! ―¡Oye tú! ―no se detenía― ¡Ey, tú! ―parecía no saber que se dirigía a él― ¡Emh, rubio!

Una pequeña y casi invisible vena salió de la sien del nombrado―Yukio. ―caminando a la vez que hablaba dijo, al notarla en confusión aclaró.― Llámame así, ¿quieres?

Relajó sus gestos al oírle decir eso. ―Bien Yukio ―observándole con duda prosiguió a preguntar ― ¿Por qué…? ―pero simplemente no podía continuar.

Le había gritado, abofeteado, y también tenía deseos de matarle, aún así este chico le ayudó.

―No importa. ―fueron sus palabras y retomó su paso calmadamente.

Sus ojos titubearon un momento. Se sentía… mal. ¡Como si fuese la peor persona del mundo! No que no lo odiara pero tampoco es que quisiera estar en deuda. Se acercó rápidamente, parándose frente a él. ―Mira, Yukio ―con un temblor de voz habló― Tú no me caes bien, ni siquiera un poco, en serio, hasta siento que te odio ―el rubio la miró sin cambiar su expresión― pero no quiero deberte nada ¿Si? ―y tomó aire― ¡Asíquedimesihayalgoquepuedah acerporti! ―y sólo un genio comprendería semejantes palabras dichas todas juntas.

Nota para Kurosaki Karin, que en un futuro le serviría demasiado, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna _es _un genio.

― ¿Un punto de bonificación? ―el chico habló, serio.

Sin entender el lenguaje "de videojuegos" se atrevió a levantar la vista, interrogante. ― ¿Uh?

Antes de poder desistir el rubio la tomó del codo, igual que antes, evitando que se moviese.

Oh, y sabía qué significaba eso.

Gruñó ― ¡Mira tú! ―el intento de zafarse era inútil, el chico se veía débil pero bendita fuerza era la que tenía. Juntó dientes, molesta mientras gritaba palabras atropelladas― ¡Maldito rubio de pacotilla, estás mal si te crees que yo voy a dejar que tú me!-

Nuevamente, en aquel supermercado que le estaba ocasionando dolores de cabeza, la sorpresa invadió su ser al igual que una tibia humedad sus labios.

Con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, colocó sus palmas sobre la chaqueta del chico para intentar empujarle mientras maldecía el que él fuese más alto que ella, mas la tibieza del gesto realizado sobre sus labios le impidió la acción.

Era estático, le resultó sorpresivo y en cierta forma le avergonzaba sin embargo la calidez del acto comenzaba a serle agradable. Dejó sus manos quietas sobre el pecho del chico, aunque el contacto de labios era inocente -más para ella, además eran _niños_ todavía- lo sentía sumamente confortante. Se sentía… _lindo. _Sin notarlo comenzó a cerrar sus párpados, perdiendo un momento para trasmitir la sensación de su primer beso, al menos el primero con su consentimiento, en su mente.

Luego de tres segundos el rubio despegó sus labios, sorprendiéndola y dejándola con un tono sonrosado en sus pómulos, e indiferentemente se dio la vuelta. ―Supongo que eso paga el arroz ¿Verdad?

"_Clic"_ Una pieza se unió súbitamente en su cerebro. ¿Acaso… sólo le estaba comparando con?

No. Él. Eso. Él… ¡Fue apropósito! Con la ira viva de que sólo le hubiese tendido una mano para que ella le dejara hacerle eso, caminó a él estrujando aire en sus dedos.

―¡Tú…! ―Estaba molesta, avergonzada y sobre todo molesta. Demasiado molesta. La indiferencia en el rostro del chico le estaba hartando y sin saber cómo realizar un buen acto de venganza llevó su mano y de un rápido movimiento le quitó la gorra negra que traía sobre su cabeza, dio la vuelta finalmente aún con el sentimiento de enojo llenándole los poros.

Una pequeña brisa se colocó sobre el cabello desarreglado de Yukio, quien sin saber muy bien el porqué de quitarle su gorra, giró suavemente sobre sus talones mirando de lado a la hermana de Ichigo que daba zancadas fuertes mientras se iba.

Una sonrisa sincera no pudo evitarse en él. ―Karin. ―la llamó.

Al oír su nombre, aún con rencor, se detuvo volteando a mirarle.― ¡¿Qué quieres?!

El sentimiento de "odio mutuo para ti" se denotaba a kilómetros reflejados en su ónix ojos. Parecía masoquista, pero le agradaba su actitud. Sonrió satisfecho mientras se daba la vuelta, divertido como nunca. ―Tú… ―ella le miró expectante― Me pareces bastante linda.

"¿E-Eh?"

"_Me pareces bastante linda"_

Cayendo en cuenta de lo dicho los ojos de la chica se entornaron en un gesto de suma sorpresa mientras que sus mejillas ya parecían un volcán de lo rojas que se encontraban, no pudo quejarse ni aunque desease pues el rubio estaba ya tras la puerta de salida.

Confundida aún sintió algo en su mano, la gorra de Yukio. "Tal vez…" ¿No era bueno quedarse con objetos ajenos, cierto?

―¡S-Supongo… que debo devolvérsela!

Gracias dios por crear el sentido del deber.

•••

― ¡Karin-chan, llegas…!- ―Yuzu interrumpió su alegre saludo al no ver sino a Toushiro, entrando por la puerta, y no a su nada parecida gemela. ― ¿Y Karin-chan?

La inocente preocupación por su hermana no lograba a Yuzu mostrarle el semblante deprimido del Hitsugaya, incluso podría decirse que una nube negra flotaba sobre su cabeza, recordando lo sucedido…

_Ya la había encontrado, difícilmente, quizá porque desconocía sus cambios físicos. Demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo, tuvo suerte de conocer su reiatsu._

_Iba a acercarse, hasta que notó la situación. Ella no estaba sola y… ¡Vaya que no lo estaba! ¿Lo peor? Restaba hacer mención de lo cerca que se encontraban los rostros, de aquel chico y de ella, por no hablar de que vio con claridad los labios unidos y nada dejaba decir de los brazos sujetando el abrigo del rubio._

―Ella… está… ocupada…―susurró en un fino hilo de voz, a causa de lo que presenció minutos atrás. "Maldito Fullbringer del demonio…"

Definitivamente el rubio tomó en serio lo de _"esa mujer"_ en su lucha. Y la venganza, demasiado indirecta y sin desearlo, de Yukio Hans Vorarlberna estaba, y estaría, grabada en varias cosas como en sus recuerdos por el resto de su vida.

No falta hablar sobre que ese día la familia Kurosaki, e invitado, sólo comió atún pues Karin llegó con las cajas de arroz recién a las dos de la tarde y no a medio día como debía ser.

Días después a ese, cuando Ichigo fuese por encargo de compras al lugar, notaría varios aspectos raros -además del comportamiento de su hermana- al encontrarse con cierto Fullbringer al que hace bastante no veía. Lo que lo llevaría a dos cuestionamientos.

El primero: ¿En verdad Yukio solía sonreír de esa manera tan… idiota? Demasiado idiota para él, que decía ser un genio.

Y segundo: ¿Acaso no llevaba siempre una cosa en la cabeza? ¿Algo color negro… sobre su cabeza?

No, ¡a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas!

* * *

•

•

**Y… ¿Soy yo o en la mayoría de cosas que escribo hago sufrir a Toushiro? ¡No contesten!**

**Con lo de las cosas vencidas, como a mí, seguro les pasó también a ustedes *coff Michi no se fija nunca nada coff* Y hasta ahí llegamos.**

**El final de esta historia y les deseo lo mejor. ¡Nos vemos pronto! :D**


End file.
